In previous experiments we have induced chronic atherosclerosis in rabbits, closely resembling atherosclerosis in man, by means of the synergy of immunological arterial injury and lipid-rich diets. We are continuing investigations designed to determine whether modest decreases in serum cholesterol resulting from changes in diet like those recommended for man will halt progression or lead to regression of similar chronic coronary and aortic atherosclerosis in rabbits.